Cutscene
A Cutscene or Cut scene is an animated sequence usually occurring during a quest in which a player has no control. They are often used to show the storyline of a certain quest. The player cannot talk publicly, move, or click on most things to perform action they can normally do, except for friends chat and examining objects or NPCs. Although in some cutscenes this is done automatically like when a player is knocked out a Life Splats will appear or the player will say something above their heads even without typing it. If there is any item that you would be normally able to talk to or search or etc, a glitch will happen in which it says you can do it in the video, and when you actually do this in some videos the video will end, and you will need to start the video over again. Jagex has used many cutscenes or long cutscenes in some quests like The Giant Dwarf, however some quests have not used cutscenes at all. Some online polls created by Jagex ask if players enjoy long cutscenes or none at all. The majority of players answered medium-short sized cutscenes meaning long cutscenes may become rare in quests. Cutscenes also occur during some transportation modes such as ships or Eagle transport system. Interactive cutscenes also used to occur in the Gnomecopter Tours where the player could change their view, leave, talk and interact with some NPCs and scenery before the Gnomecopters were removed. In cutscenes involving only other characters in a storyline, where the player is not present, the player is actually "teleported" to the area where the cutscene takes place, and the camera is focused on the characters in a way that the player is not shown. However, the player still appears on the mini map. A bug may occur when the player is poisoned and one of these cutscenes plays; the camera will not adjust to the other characters and will be focused on the player as if the game was being played normally. The player may use the chat feature, however they cannot move. Any attempt to do so will initiate the cutscene dialogue without the special camera angles. There are currently only a few possible cutscenes that can be re-watched: *The World Wakes by talking to Guthixian High Druid and picking reminisce option. *Death of Chivalry by using the Skull of remembrance. *Missing, Presumed Death by talking to the Statue of Death in the Empyrean Citadel. *Fate of the Gods Zaros' body by talking to Zaros after the quest. *A Shadow over Ashdale by using the Dead Man's Chest in the Ashdale Caves. *Battle of Lumbridge and The Bird And the Beast World Events by talking to the Saradominist preacher and Goutbones, respectively. *Tuska Comes talking to Kara-Meir on Tuska's back, northwest of Bandit Camp in the desert. *The Mighty Fall on Yu'baska at the arena. The ability to replay cutscenes has been a frequently requested feature on the official forums. There is also a cutscene that can be re-viewed, the draynor bank robbery, at 50gp per watch, with the first time free. Also as of the 15 March 2011, a band called the Bard Roberts and the Stanky Penguins can let you replay your quest as a song, for free. References Category:Interface